


Three Boys and a Queen Sized Bed (Day 6)

by KayKay1006



Series: JATP Week 2020 [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Puppy pile, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, cuteness, the boys on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay1006/pseuds/KayKay1006
Summary: They were tired after the first concert of their freshman tour, but when Reggie, Luke and Alex get to the hotel room, they find out there's only one bed.For day 6 of JATP appreciation week.Prompt - favourite fanfiction Trope (there's only one bed)
Relationships: Alex/Luke/Reggie
Series: JATP Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999099
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Three Boys and a Queen Sized Bed (Day 6)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something. I'm beginning to realize I'm better at heavy handed stuff like angst and inner feelings. I'm not very good at fluff and cuteness, apparently. But there was only one bed is my favourite fanfiction Trope, so I hope you guys like this.

It was finally summer. And Sunset Curve was going on tour. 

Bobby was sick, and couldn't make it. But a lot of money had gone into the tour and they couldn't just cancel. So the whole band agreed that Bobby could join them halfway whenever he started feeling better. 

The first performance was in Las Vegas. It was fabulous. The crowd, the energy. It was unreal, and all three boys were very sorry that Bobby missed out on it. 

Sadly, they didn't get to take in all of Vegas's glamour. After the infectious energy of the show, they went to some budget hotel - a room they could barely stand in with one creaky queen sized bed. 

"Cozy." Alex said, placing his bags on the bed. "You know, we can just sleep in the bus. Don't most bands do that?" Luke laughed, shaking his head. "Dude, the bad hotels are part of the experience. Besides, we don't have a tour bus. We have a school bus." 

"I think the school bus is comfy." Reggie pointed out, sitting on the groaning, creaking bed. "If we do well enough on this tour, I'm sure we can get an actual tour bus for the next one. So, are we going to sleep in the bus?" 

"Guys... Please. We won't get the full first tour experience if we don't sleep here. It's a big bed. I think we can all fit." Luke said, sitting down next to Reggie. The bed let out more uncomfortable groans, but it didn't seem to bother either of them. 

"That's...okay." Alex said, finally giving in and sitting next to both his bandmates. "I call the middle!" Reggie said, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the bedside table. He crawled to the middle of the bed, putting his arms under his head and looking at the ceiling.  
"This is actually not too bad." 

Soon enough, Luke joined him, heart still pumping from the concert. Alex was with them after he'd changed into some sleep clothes. They couldn't all fit on the bed on their backs, so Luke and Reggie had turned to their sides, facing each other. 

It didn't take them long to fall asleep. They were tired after jumping around on a stage for two hours. And when they woke up, they'd find themselves tangled with one another. 

Alex's head had made its way onto Reggie's chest in the middle of the night, and Reggie's arms were wrapped around Luke's torso. Luke's right leg was strewn across the bed and was resting on Alex's knee. 

They were asleep. And tangled. And comfier than they'd ever been, in this little crappy hotel room.


End file.
